Bacon Inquistion: The Path of a Bacon Brother
Recruitment The Bacon Inquisition which originated from the Empire of Yokai after the Kaiser became the High Priest of Pig Skin. The sacred order had high standards and it took years to become a Greasy Knight(the title of every member from the Bacon Inquisition) and even longer to become a Bacon Brother. The order did not exclude women, however, they accepted only baconists that served at least three years in any military force from around the world and back in the old days, women could not enlist, ergo there were not so many women within the Bacon Inquisition. The recruitment is made in every Bacon pagoda when there are no rites in progress. Fidelitatem Attestatione No matter of his origins, once he has proven that he has three years experience in combat, then he must prove his loyalty to the Holy Bacon and to the sacred order that his servitude will be supreme. He will be under a special test called the „Fidelitatem Attestatione” or the fealty attestation, receiving an Aegis armor, one that can withstand even the heaviest attacks and also receive weapons similar to those in the army he served. Ideology The Greasy Knights believe in the concept of an immortal soul held by every human and the existence of the „Kingdom of Bacon”, a heaven where all the good people that embraced the gift of the Holy Bacon and did good deeds may go there and remain for eternity to eat bacon and have sex as equals, however, they do not believe in hell but rather in a place called „Cursed Reality”, a different dimension where demons roam free in a Bacon forsaken land where the AntiCrisp rules supreme. The Greasy Knights firmly believe that after the death of the Baconless people, those that refused to eat bacon and even made bad deeds against other people do not actually die, but rather reincarnate and receive a second chance on Earth with their memories erased and will happen again and again until they finally reach the Kingdom of Bacon. Based on this ideology the Greasy Knights do not believe that killing baconless beings is murder, they consider themselves as bringers of redemption, mercy and generosity, offering a second chance to the baconless beings with the exception of demons because they have no soul. As a result, the Greasy Knights still do not consider murder by killing a demon but rather as an act of purging or purification. Following this ideology will make the person under Fidelitatem Attestatione becoming a Greasy Knight, but doing so he must kill 666 baconless beings, the number is intentionally chosen because it is the number found on the tongue of the AntiCrisp and killing 666 of his possible servants will have the subtle meaning that the tongue of the AntiCrisp will also be cut because he will have no one to command. The person under this special trial will have to engrave tally marks inside of his armor, usually the inside of the back plate is the popular choice and eventually bring it to a bacon pagoda to prove his Fidelitatem Attestatione. Apprentice Possible to prevent them from cheating, the person under Fidelitatem Attestatione will be assigned to a Bacon Brother, one that will become a mentor to this apprentice, keeping him alive and teaching him the fighting styles used by the mentor which can be: * Paladin * Exorcist * Inquisitor * Demonic Taskmaster Once this relationship of mentor-apprentice begins, they will start a long journey to any nearby hostile lands, such adventure lasts at least three years. When the journey is over and the apprentice accomplishes the requirements, the person under the Fidelitatem Attestatione will swear the Sacramentum to the High Priest of Pig Skin and the mentor will be promoted to the rank of Justicar. Sacramentum Once the specified person has proven his loyalty, his last step shall be the religious vow made to the High Priest of Pig Skin with the Holy Bacon as witness, eating a page of a Holy Book of Bacon made from the Bacon tree and blessed by the Holy Bacon and then receiving according to the fighting style he has chosen, a Divine Aegis armor, a much greater armor than the normal Aegis for it has embed prayers and incantations for increasing the resilience of the armor and enhancing the powers of the holder. The Gift of Immortality The reason why the rituals during the Sacramentum are essential is the Holy Book itself, being made under those special circumstances it can grant to the consumer increased strength to be able to wear the Divine Aegis and fully channel the powers and spells he has learned from his mentor, immunity to any mortal diseases and the most important of all, immortality. Becoming unable to age, so that the Greasy Knight may serve for eternity or until he dies in battle for the Holy Bacon. This, however, makes the life of a Greasy Knight difficult and emotionally painful on the long term. Despite having the permission in joining in matrimony with someone, most prefer occasional sexual affairs so that they may not attach on the specific person because watching your beloved one growing old and dying while you remain the same is painful and, therefore, most prefer to not emotionally involve. Bacon Brother: The Final Step Even once he started wearing the Divine Aegis armor as any Greasy Knight he is still a rookie among the other members of the Bacon Inquisition, holding the rank of Private, requiring for him to survive a battle in order to become promoted to a Private First Class rank. From being a Private First Class requires one last step in being promoted to a Bacon Brother, but a step that might be the most difficult of them all, defeating a demon. Once he done so and has been promoted to a Bacon Brother, he shall be assigned to a Justicar, in the same time being able to become a mentor as well. The time in becoming a Bacon Brother is at least 6 years and another three in becoming a Justicar, which means that most Justicars are at least 27 years old. Bacon Inquisition: The Path of a Bacon Brother __FORCETOC__